205 Live (May 14, 2019)
The May 14, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the O2 Arena in London, England on May 14, 2019. Summary WWE 205 Live from London, England kicked off with a Fatal 4-Way Match pitting the Cruiserweight division’s Humberto Carrillo and Gentleman Jack Gallagher against NXT UK’s Mark Andrews and James Drake. As the match got underway and James Drake avoided the action, Carrillo and Gallagher appeared to be on the same page, first teaming up against Andrews before chasing Drake. However, the alliance was short-lived as the rules of the match took precedence and left Carrillo and Drake battling inside the squared circle. Mark Andrews wowed the WWE Universe when he launched himself off the steel steps and back into the action. After taking out Carrillo, Andrew engaged in a scuffle with Drake that left them both reeling. Seizing the opportunity to strike, Gallagher unveiled his old umbrella William and dove to the outside, taking down his three opponents. Taking the battle back into the ring, Gallagher displayed his endurance by holding Andrews in a suplex and dropping him to a huge ovation from the WWE Universe. A furious flurry of action included an incredible sequence of a reverse-rana from Andrews to Drake, a diving headbutt from Gallagher and a breathtaking move from Carrillo that nearly gave the Mexican Superstar a victory over Drake. Amidst chants of “This is awesome!” and with Drake out of action, Andrews, Gallagher and Carrillo exchanged blows in the center of the ring. As Andrews stunned the WWE 205 Live mainstays with a double kick, Gallagher quickly reciprocated with a headbutt. As Andrews fell to the outside and Gallagher was stunned, Carrillo rolled up the British Superstar to score the pinfall. Visibly disappointed, Gallagher still shook Carrillo’s hand, showing respect to his fellow Cruiserweight. Making his WWE 205 Live debut, NXT UK’s masked Superstar Ligero looked to showcase his abilities by taking on WWE Cruiserweight Champion Tony Nese. Just five days away from his title defense against Ariya Daivari at WWE Money in the Bank, The Premier Athlete was looking to send a message to his nemesis, as well as show the WWE Universe in London what he’s capable of. Sizing each other up – and shaking hands as a show of sportsmanship – Ligero and Nese cautiously approached each other, with The Premier Athlete using his strength to maintain an edge. However, The Luchador from Leeds’ speed quickly took hold as they engaged in a dizzying sequence of pins and counter-pins. After regaining their composure, Nese and Ligero showed their respect for WWE official Charles Robinson, each shaking his hand before once again engaging in a fast-paced series of near-falls. The Premier Athlete did his best to prevent Ligero from taking to the skies and relied on body scissors to keep his opponent grounded. Finally breaking free, Ligero unleashed a series of quick kicks and chops that drove the champion to the mat for a near-fall. Ligero forced The Premier Athlete to the outside and launched into the air to flatten the champion. Following another exchange of strikes in the center of the ring, Ligero prepared to put the champion away, but Nese caught him and rolled his opponent into a pin. Although Ligero tried to reverse it, Nese had his own counter ready, lifting up Ligero and powerbombing him into the corner before quickly executing the Running Nese for the win. After the match, Nese showed his respect for Ligero before Ariya Daivari attacked. The Persian Lion pulled Ligero out of the ring and threw him into the steel steps before dismantling the titleholder. After mauling Nese and leaving him motionless in the center of the ring, Daivari stood over him holding the WWE Cruiserweight Championship, sending a clear message before their title fight at WWE Money in the Bank. Results ; ; *Humberto Carrillo defeated Gentleman Jack Gallagher, James Drake and Mark Andrews in a Fatal Four-Way Match *Tony Nese defeated Ligero *Dark Match: The New Day (Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) defeated Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 5-14-19 1.jpg 205 Live 5-14-19 2.jpg 205 Live 5-14-19 3.jpg 205 Live 5-14-19 4.jpg 205 Live 5-14-19 5.jpg 205 Live 5-14-19 6.jpg 205 Live 5-14-19 7.jpg 205 Live 5-14-19 8.jpg 205 Live 5-14-19 9.jpg 205 Live 5-14-19 10.jpg 205 Live 5-14-19 11.jpg 205 Live 5-14-19 12.jpg 205 Live 5-14-19 13.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #129 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #129 at WWE.com * 205 Live #129 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events